The advent of long duration space flight aboard orbiting space stations has lead to a recognition of the need for a private pressurized cabin areas for crew members. The lack of private space that can be personalized to the needs of a particular individual can lead to difficulties in moral among crew members. Prior attempts to utilize sleeping bags deployed in normal work space have proven less than satisfactory, as they do not provide crew members with permanent space that can be utilized for private use, and they do not isolate the crew members from the noise associated with station operation. The incorporation of hard shell crew cabins would overcome the problems associated with utilizing sleeping bags, but such cabins would result in the addition of undesirable weight and unutilized volume during launch operations.
In view of the above, it is an object of the invention to provide a lightweight crew quarters that can be collapsed to minimize launch volume and then deployed in orbit. It is a further object of the invention to provide a lightweight deployable crew quarters that will provide a private personalized space for crew members that is acoustically insulated to isolate crew members from station noise when resting.